Me & Emily
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Charlotte and Dean once had a thing but called it quits when everything started getting too serious, Charlie soon after getting some news. Now 7 years later Charlie and her daughter Emily run into Dean, after leaving Charlie's abusive boyfriend.
1. Hello Hello

**Disclaimer:** _I, sadly, do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, I do however own Charlotte, Emily, Cooter, Kurt and any other characters you are not familiar with_

_Enjoy!_

**Me & Emily (A Supernatural Story)**

"Finish your school work, Sweetie, we'll be there in about 30 miles." Charlie said, her Alabama accent thick, as she looked over at Emily, noticing she was drawing.

Emily sighed and placed her drawing in a folder and going back to her math. A few moments later smiling as she was finished just as Charlie pulled into a gas station.

"If you need to pee, now would be the time. Emily? Cooter?" At the shake of their heads she nodded and got out, starting the pump then running inside to pay for the gas.

"Emily Catherine." Looking in the window when Emily giggled Charlie rolled her eyes and got in the car, grabbing the cup of Pepsi Emily was holding for Cooter to drink out of. "No more caffeine for Cooter or _you_. I don't want to keep stopping every 10 miles because you have to use the restroom."

Giggling, Emily pushed her hair behind her ears as she wound the window down, letting the breeze flow as Charlie pulled out onto the road.

Pulling the car to a stop and shutting it off Charlie and Emily smiled, Emily throwing open the door.

"Grandpa!" She cried happily as she ran into his arms, Charlie and Cooter right behind her.

"Hey, Dad." Charlie smiled leaning over Emily to embrace him.

Kurt smiled and hugged his girls to him. "Let's get something to eat. When was the last you two ate? Look at you."

Both Smooter girls rolling their eyes and following after Kurt into the diner, after securing Cooter's leash to the bike stand outside the door.

"So you think it's a what?" Charlie asked, swallowing a sip of her Iced Tea.

"A Guanto." Kurt replied. "It's a water demon, usually found in sewers."

Charlie forced down her bite of burger. "_Sewers_?! Why do these things pick the _nastiest_ places?!"

Emily scrunched her nose and nodded then went back to staring off.

"Are you going to help me on this case, Daddy?" Charlie batted her lashes and puffed out her lip, frowning at the shake of Kurt's head.

"You know I would, Baby, but I there's another hunt two towns over. I figure we split up, two birds with one stone, you know?"

Charlie perked up, not noticing her daughter. "What's the other job?"

"Bloodhound Devil Dogs." He told her.

Shaking her head Charlie rolled her eyes. "I think I'm..._okay_...with the Guanto."

Kurt let out a chuckle and finished eating. "I'm gonna head over and check it out."

She looked up as he got out of the booth. "Okay."

"I'll pay the tab on my way out." He kissed both the girls' foreheads. "I'll be back in time for movies."

Charlie went back to eating after watching her Dad get in his car and pull out.

"I mean it!" Emily called out. "Cut it out!"

"Emily Catherine Smooter!" Charlie scolded.

Looking over to where her daughter pointed Charlie was shocked to see a familiar face, quickly composing herself she smiled and turned to her daughter.

"Let's get out of here, huh?"

Emily nodded and followed her Mom out.

Dean stood in the sitting park across from the library as it drizzled, looking around bored-like.

Smirking and turning his head at the sound of high heels clicking on the stone walk, muttering to himself. "Sounds like a 10."

Charlie switched shoulders that she had her umbrella resting against so she could apply her lipstick, shooting a smirk Dean's way at hearing what he said.

"What are you doing here??" He asked shell shocked after seeing who it was.

"Work." Charlie smiled and kept walking, leaving Dean to stare after her.

"So it was made to look like a suicide?" Sam asked Dean as he bent down to get a better look at the man laying face down.

"One messed up suicide." Dean replied. "I say we get a good look around the house."

Sam nodded and stood up and turned to look around.

"Oh God!" Dean yelped out when he turned around, coming face to face with Charlie, causing her to jump as well. "What are you doing here?"

Charlie smirked when he ran his hands down his face and tried to even his breathing. "Work."

"You're working _this_ case?" Dean asked. "The ShapeShifter."

Charlie nodded and smirked again. "Well, you're wrong. It was a Guanto."

"A _what_?" Dean arched a brow.

Sam nodded "Of course. The whole suicide set ups, and sewers made it look as though it was a ShapeShifter."

"The Guanto possesses the body and then kills them so it can feed off the life." Charlie said.

"Don't they only feed off of men?" Dean asked.

Smiling, Charlie replied, "Yep."

"Which means--" Dean started.

Pushing her hair behind her ears she smirked, "I just saved your ass."

Sam looked like he was trying to hold his laughter in as Dean had a deep frown upon his face.

"There's no way a girl wearing _pink_ saved my ass!" Dean hissed back at Sam.

Sam let out a snort of laughter and just shrugged his shoulders.

"So it's dead?" Sam asked after he got his laughter under control.

"Oh yeah. Dead and burnt into the ground." She said as she pulled her cell phone from her pants pocket and checked her messages.

"_Great_." Dean sighed. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

Charlie looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a baby. My Dad's got a hunt a couple towns over, I'm sure he'd like some help."

"You're Dad?" Sam smiled.

"_Kurt_?" Dean swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

She nodded. "Yep, Bloodhound Devil Dogs."

Raising his brows, Sam whistled. "Woah."

"Yeah." Charlie nodded. "Like I said, he'd like the help. I'm not so big on them."

Sam looked over at Dean, who shrugged in return.

"All right." Dean nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"Okay." Charlie said. "Follow me."

"What are we doing here?" Dean asked as Charlie climbed from her car and he and Sam walked up to her.

"I figured you'd be staying in another crappy motel. And if you're gonna be helping my Dad, you at least deserve a comfortable good nights sleep."

Sam smiled softly at her. "So you're Dad's still got those connections to getting a house anywhere and everywhere you go?"

"Oh absolutely." Charlie nodded. "What can I say, he's amazing."

They followed her up the front steps, standing quietly as she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Baby, I'm back!" Charlie called as she reached over and closed the door behind Dean.

Within a second Cooter was happily jumping up at Charlie only to jump back down and go into protector stance at the sight of the two strangers.

"Hey, hey budy. It's okay." Charlie cooed at him. "They're not going to hurt you."

Cooter looked at them for a bit then walking over to Sam and sniffing at his feet, finding him okay he licked and nudged at his hands until Sam gave in and gave attention to the German Shepherd.

Emily came running down the stairs, hair wet from her bath.

"Emily Catherine, did you take a bath without me here?" Charlie asked.

"No." Emily shook her head. "Grandpa was here, he left a couple minutes ago for movies."

Charlie nodded and placed a kiss to the top of Emily's head. "Wanna start some popcorn?"

"Yes!" Her face lit up and she hurried out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Wow..." Sam started. "You, uh, you--"

"I have a daughter." Charlie nodded with a smile. "Emily Catherine Smooter."

Sam broke out into a smile. "Charlotte and Emily, huh?"

Charlie blushed and looked down at her heels for a moment. "I can't help it. I adore the

Brontë girls."

_There was part one! This was my first time ever posting on here, I do all my work on Quizilla. If you like I'll write more on here.  
Feed back is Love!_


	2. And Out Comes the Truth

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, I do however own Charlotte, Emily, Cooter, Kurt and all others you do not know_

* * *

"Mom, he was a _jerk_." Emily told her Mother the next morning as Charlie got breakfast ready.

"Emily Catherine." Charlie scolded.

"Sorry." She muttered.

Placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Emily, Charlie then sat beside her. "What'd he say?"

Emily rolled her eyes and swallowed a gulp of water then mocked. "_Isn't it time you went nappy-poo in your beddy-bye?_"

"That's not really fair." Dean's voice came from the doorway. "I don't think I sound like that."

Emily stared at her Mother in a 'Can-You-Believe-This-Guy' way.

"Your breakfast is on the stove, Dean." Charlie smiled.

"I'm sure Sam would like to eat too, you know." Emily told him at seeing how much he was piling on his plate, which earned her a disapproving look from Charlie.

"You've got a big mouth for a little girl, you know." Dean told her, leaning aganist the counter to eat.

Emily's mouth fell open before she narrowed her eyes at him and went to throw her fork at him, Charlie grabbing it from her.

"Emily Catherine, why don't you go get dressed, huh?" Charlie smiled softly at her.

"Okay, Mom." Emily got up and walked out of the room after shooting a narrow eyed look Dean's way.

"She's a little spitfire." Dean said.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, she is."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek until he couldn't take it anymore. "Why didn't you tell me she was mine?"

Charlie's head shot up so fast you would've thought she had whiplash. "What? Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know," Dean shrugged. "Maybe the fact that she looks like me, oh and your Dad called and threatened me with his shotgun right after she was born."

"My Dad called you??" Charlie asked startled. "Why the Hell would he do that?"

"Why the Hell wouldn't you tell me?!" Dean slammed his plate on the counter, not noticing Charlie flinch.

Charlie stared at him. "It was a little hard when your number changed, besides we couldn't handle an actual relationship, how would you have handled _that_?"

"I still had a right to know, and not by your Father or his shotgun!" He yelled, this time noticing Charlie flinch.

"Hey!" Emily yelled, stomping into the room and over to Dean. "I didn't take Wilson yelling at my Mom and I _will not_ take _you_ yelling at her!"

Dean got a look of shock on his face, Charlie wiping her hands down her face.

"Charlie?" Dean asked quietly. "Who's Wilson?"

Charlie waved her hands. "No one, he's no one."

"He's a big jerk. _That's_ who he is!" Emily said.

Dean nodded then looked at Emily. "What did he do to your Mom?"

"_Emily Catherine_." Charlie told her in a low tone, telling her not to go there.

"He yelled and smacked her all the time. And I'm not about to let _you_ do that either." Emily told him, definate tilt to her chin.

"Charlie?" Dean asked again. "Did he hurt you?"

Charlie looked over at him, tears in her eyes. Thankfully the front door opened and closed, signalling Kurt Smooter was back from getting a local newspaper.

"I better go see if Dad found any new hunts for us, Em." Charlie said and started toward the hall, Dean right behind her.

"Did he touch you, Charlie?" Dean asked in a hushed tone.

"Dean, drop it." She stopped and told him.

Shaking his head furiously, he said in a low tone, "_Charlotte Elizabeth Smooter_, did he raise his hand to you?"

"_Yes_! Okay? Yes he did." Charlie rolled her eyes. "It--Just don't tell my Dad, all right?"

Dean's brows shot up. "Kurt doesn't know?"

Charlie shook her head. "No, and I don't want him to either."

"Did he touch Emily?" He asked slowly.

"No. God, no. That would _never_ happen." Charlie told him. "There's no way I'd let that happen."

"Charlie?" Came Kurt's voice from the living room.

"Coming Dad." She called back.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Charlie was packing her bag when she heard the floor creak at the doorway to the room she was staying in. Looking behind her she smiled softly at her daughter.

"Hey Emmy." Charlie said, zipping her bag closed and turning to face Emily fully.

Emily picked at her hands for a bit before asking, "Mom, are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you, hun?" Charlie asked.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "I told Dean about Wilson."

"Yeah. I know." Charlie placed her suitcase on the floor. "But I'm not mad."

Emily nodded. "So you don't hate me?"

Charlie couldn't help herself, she laughed. "No, I don't hate you. I could _never ever_ hate you."

Emily ran over and wrapped her arms around her Mother's middle, hugging Charlie to her.

"Hate to say it," Charlie huffed as she picked Emily up and tossed her onto the bed. "but you're stuck with me, Kid."

Emily giggled and pushed her long hair out of her face. "I'm cool with that."

"Good." Charlie smiled. "Now go grab your bag before we tell Grandpa goodbye."

"_Fine_." She sighed and trudged out of the room, Emily _hated_ saying goodbye to her Grandpa, even if it was for only a couple weeks.

"So you're leaving?" Dean asked as he stood in front of Charlie as she stood next to her Black 1971 Dodge Demon.

"Yeah, Dad found a hunt for us." Charlie nodded. "And Emily Catherine, stop giving Cooter Pepsi!"

Emily's giggle came from the back seat from her place beside Cooter.

"We'll see you later though, it really is a small world. We're bound to run into each other again." Charlie said as she climbed into her car. "Good luck with the hunt. Call me and let me know how it went."

"Kinda need your number for that." Dean said, casually trying to lean against the car only to slip a bit, covering it up with a smirk as he caught himself.

Charlie tried to hide her smile as she pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail. "Yeah, it's already in your phone."

Arching a brow he pulled his phone out and flipped it open, going through his contacts list. "Wh--How'd you..."

"Emmy, she's a wiz at that kind of stuff." Charlie grinned and handed Emily a bottle of water for Cooter. "Bye, Dean."

Giving a short wave as he watched the Dodge Demon roll out of the driveway and down the street.

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. Fire and Slurpees

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Charlie, Emily, Kurt, Cooter and all others you do not know_

_This chapter's dedicated to Supernaturalobsessed! Thank you so much for your great review!_

* * *

"_Mom_, please?" Emily begged from her spot beside her Mother at the open gave. "_Please_?"

"No." Charlie stated.

Emily folded her arms. "I'm always the salt in the _salt and burn_. Never the burn."

"That's because I said so." Charlie said, stricking the match and dropping it into the open grave.

"Not fair." Emily pouted.

Charlie turned to her daughter, small smile on her face. "Stop being such a pyro." With that she tapped her daughter on the tip of the nose then went back and started refilling the grave.

"Mom, I'm hungry." Emily said on their way back to the Demon.

"All right. We'll stop at a Sheetz for some nachos, huh?" At Emily's nod Charlie pulled out onto the road.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Can I have extra cheese on those please?"

Emily could hear Charlie's muffled voice. Rounding the corner she seen Dean standing at the Slurpee machine chomping away at a sandwich and mixing a blue and red Slurpee together.

"You're not supposed to do that you know?" Emily said, arms crossed.

Dean almost choked on his sandwich. "You're not supposed to sneak up on people you know?"

Emily stood there and watched him take another big bite of his sandwich.

"You're not supposed to chew with your mouth open, either." She said, then asked, "Didn't your Mom teach you that?"

Dean stared at her for a few moments before shrugging. "I don't have a Mom."

"If it makes you feel any better," Emily said softly. "I don't have a Dad."

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he handed her a Slurpee.

"Yep." Emily nodded. "But it's okay. Mom says not all kids need two parents."

Dean smiled. "That so?"

Emily took a sip of the Slurpee. "She says I'm turning out just fine."

"I think your Mom's right." He said as he grabbed his Slurpee, sandwich and reached for a bag of chips off the shelf.

"Dean." Charlie said coming up behind them. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Sam and I just finished up a Wendigo a county over." He told her.

"Ooh, God I hate those things." Charlie shuddered. "Emily, what are you doing? I didn't buy you that."

"Oh it's fine." Dean said. "I got it for her."

Emily smiled and nodded at her Mom, causing Charlie to laugh as they followed Dean up to the register then out the door.

"Hey, there's a case in Pennsylvania. Some freak apparently hacked up all these people in a home and now the guy that did it is still going after people...only not alive." He tried to say smoothly. _What the Hell was wrong with him_? Dean Winchester _does not _get tongue tied around women, especially _Charlotte Smooter_.

"Right." Charlie nodded while Emily tried not to giggle. "Well good luck with that."

Scratching behind his ear with a quick glance to the Impala where Sam was sitting. "Well, we might need some help."

"I don't know, Dean." Charlie said, backing up to the Demon.

"Well if you're busy or something...you know." He rambled.

Charlie smiled to herself as she unlocked the drivers side door and climbed in, unlocking the passenger side for Emily.

"Hey Dean." She called over to him. "We'll meet you there."

Dean nodded and smiled, sending a short wave to Emily when she waved.

_I'm so sorry this one was way shorter than the others. I'm gonna be writting some more tonight/tomorrow to make up for the lack of length. _

_Feedback is Love!_


	4. Boy Talk

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Charlie, Emily, Cooter and Kurt along with all others you do not know_

_This is dedicated to Guardian Music Angel (you're friggin' awesome!) and Sammyluvr83! Thank you guys so much!_

* * *

Dean gave an awkward smile at the elder lady who "awwed" at him as he carried a sleeping Emily from the library. Why? Because he was left with research duty while Charlie and Sam are visiting a victims family, because apparently Dean's not the "_shoulder to cry on type of guy in _those_ kinds of situations_". So he and Emily were stuck at the library. By the time Dean figured out the family's past Emily was out like a light, laying facedown in a book. He tried to wake her, really he did--okay, maybe that's a lie. But she looked so cute and tired he really didn't want to wake her. So here he was carrying his daughter, trying to ignore the awkward feeling he got every time somebody gave an "aww" or cooed at them.

"_Great_." Dean hissed quietly as he stepped outside in the light rain.

He pulled the hood of Emily's sweater up onto her head gently then started for the parking lot only getting half way before an old woman stopped him.

"Isn't she the cutest thing." The old woman smiled.

Dean gave her an awkward smile and lightly shifted Emily up higher on his hips.

"How old is she?" She asked, reaching out to touch her leg.

"She's 7." Dean moved a little out of the woman's arm reach. "We really should get going, her Mom's going to wonder where we're at."

The woman looked at Dean's left hand then frowned. "Oh. You're one of _those_ guys."

Dean went to ask what she meant by that but the old woman trudged off, casting a mean look in Dean's direction. Dean rubbed Emily's back with a deep frown on his face and turned to head to the Impala.

"Mom?" Emily whispered sleepily with a small whimper.

"Shh. It's okay." Dean pressed a kiss to the side of her hooded head without thinking about it. "We'll see her soon."

Emily fisted the sleeves of Dean's shirt at his biceps and whimpered. "I don't want to go home."

"You don't have to." He whispered and rubbed her back.

At hearing that Emily loosened her grip on Dean's shirt and left her arms drop freely.

Getting to the Impala, Dean opened the back door and laid Emily down on the back seat then go into the drivers seat and headed for the house they were staying in.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Salt and burn." Charlie told Dean as soon as he walked through the door. "Wilmington Cemetery."

"We spent all day at the library for _that_?" Dean asked as he helped Charlie gently remove Emily's sweater.

"Let me lay her down while Sam lets you know what we found out." Charlie reached for Emily.

"It's okay." Dean moved out of her reach. "I'll take her to her room."

Charlie watched Dean carry her daughter up the stairs and out of view, Dean returning a bit later and plopping down on the couch next to Sam, Charlie sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"So salt and burn?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "But it wasn't Ronald Smith--I mean it _was_ but it _wasn't_."

At Dean's arched brow Charlie stated, "It was Brodie Taylor in Ronald's body."

"See, when Ronald murdered those people in that home, he ate Brodie Taylor's heart and died a few short hours later." Sam said, Charlie cringing. "And now Brodie Taylor's going after all the men in Ronald Smith's family and killing them. Wanna guess how?"

"Heart attack?" Dean asked.

"Heart attack." Charlie nodded.

Dean nodded and scratched at his neck. "All right. So holy water, salt and burn?"

"Yep." Sam agreed. "I figure we could leave in an hour or so, so by the time we get there it'll be dark."

"Sounds good to me." Dean replied as he scooted down into the couch and closed his eyes. "Just let me rest a bit."

Charlie and Emily stood holding flashlights so Sam and Dean could see as they dug, shivering as the wind blew, sending a chill down the Smooter girls spines.

"Wanna hand me the holy water and salt?" Dean called up.

Emily hurried over to the duffle bag and grabbed them, handing them to Dean once she got back.

Dean grunted as he and Sam climbed out of the open grave, grabbing his pack of matches once he was out.

"Can I light it?" Emily asked, hope swimming in her eyes.

Smirking, Dean nodded and handed the pack to her, Charlie grabbing it from his hands.

"I don't think so. Emily Catherine, you know better." Charlie gave her a look and handed back the matches to Dean.

"Mom never lets me light it." Emily frowned.

Sam smiled and nodded. "If it makes you feel any better: Dean never lets me light it either."

Emily smiled as well and leaned into Sam as her eyes got heavy.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey Dean?" Emily asked skipping outside to where Dean was putting oil in his Baby.

"Yeah?" Came his muffled response from under the hood.

Emily picked at the skirt she was wearing. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Dean's head hit the hood as he stood up straight a little too quickly, hissing a _damn_ as he did so. "Why? Your Mom say something?"

"No." Emily shook her head. "I was just wondering."

Dean nodded and rubbed at his head.

"Will you marry me?" Emily asked.

"Aren't you a little young? I think your Mom would murder me." Dean told her.

"When I grow up." She replied in a _duh_ tone. "Will you wait for me?"

Dean smiled and picked his daughter up. "I don't know, you won't want an old thing like me when you're older."

Emiy frowned and shook her head. "I don't think so. Guys my age act very infantile."

"Really?" Dean laughed then frowned. "How many guys your age do you know?"

"A few." She shrugged. "Gary, Caleb, Zach, Andrew, Cameron, Riley--he's had a crush on me since we were 3."

Dean frowned and headed for the house, still carrying Emily. "Yeah? Well, Riley's a girls name."

"So will you wait for me?" Emily asked, hope swimming in her eyes.

"Absolutely." Dean nodded and walked into the house. "Tell Riley you're officially off the market."

"Mom! Dean's gonna marry me!" Emily grinned at her Mother as Dean set her down.

"_Really_?" Charlie smiled.

Emily nodded. "Dean says to tell Riley I'm officially off the market."

Charlie laughed as Emily ran out of the room yelling to Sam that she was getting married in about 14 years.

"_Tell Riley she's officially of the market_?" Charlie asked with an arched brow.

"What?" Dean shrugged. "Riley kid sounds like a real perv."

"Dean, Riley's 7, how much of a perv can he be?" She smiled.

Scratching behind his ear he shrugged. "Hey, I was 7 once. I know what's going on in that boy's mind."

"Cooties and eating dirt?" Charlie asked.

"I never went through the cootie stage. I don't think _any_ boy does." He informed her.

_Feedback is Love!_


	5. Hummingbird

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Charlie, Emily, Cooter, Kurt and all others you do not know._

Note: _My Great Grandma has loved Hummingbirds since she was little, so this was me putting a little of her into the story. Sorry if anyone finds it stupid._

* * *

**Hummingbird**

Dean's eyes shot open at the sound of something in his bedroom, his hand immediately going to the knife he kept under his pillow.

"Sorry." Emily's quiet voice sounded out.

Dean pulled his hand from under his pillow and rolled onto his back. "Need something?"

"No." Emily shook her head. "Sorry I woke you."

Nodding, Dean closed his eyes and relaxed back into the pillows.

"Dean?" Came a few minutes later.

"What?" He asked with a slight growl from being woken again. Noticing her sharp intake of breath his eyes shot open again and he sat straight up, guilty feeling sinking into his gut at seeing the tears in Emily's eyes. "Come here." He told her softly as he pulled the comforter back.

Emily shook her head and started for the door.

Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed slowly, not wanting to scare her more. "Emily, it's okay baby girl."

She stared at him for a little bit with tears swimming in her eyes before she launched herself into his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you."

Pulling her up onto his lap he rubbed her back. "Want me to get your Mom?"

"No!" She said hurriedly. "She has nightmares about it too. I don't want her to think about it."

"You had a nightmare?" He asked as he felt tears drip onto his shoulder.

Emily dug her face into his shoulder and let the tears fall. "I'm scared."

"It's all right." Dean whispered and laid back and laid Emily beside him then going back to his original spot. "Want to tell me about it?"

"Huh uh." She shook her head.

"No?" Dean wiped the away the tears on her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "Might make you feel better."

Emily shook her head again then whispered, "I'm still scared."

"I won't let anything happen, okay?" He pushed her long hair back from her face and smiled. "Sure you don't want to tell me, Hummingbird?"

"Hummingbird?" She asked quietly.

"My Mom used to love Hummingbirds. I think she'd love you to too." He smiled, the first time in a long time he'd been able to talk about his Mom without heartache.

Smiling, Emily snuggled down into the pillow. "Mom does say I have the habit of being adorable."

Dean laughed and pulled the comforter up higher on her, watching as her eyes slowly drooped shut and her breathing even out, following suit soon after.

* * *

Charlie stepped out into the hallway, her brow furrowing at seeing Cooter sitting outside of Dean's bedroom door.

"Coot?" She called. When the dog didn't respond she made her way over to him, Cooter making a sound crossed between a whine and a grumble. "What's wrong, Baby? Huh? Still not liking Dean?"

Cooter stood and pushed his nose into her hand, making it go towards the doorknob.

"Why don't you go get back in bed with Emmy. She prolly misses you." She told him.

Cooter stared at her as if she was stupid and started barking at the door. Finally having enough of him barking she opened the door to Dean's room, freezing when she saw Emily cuddled into Dean, both sleeping soundly.

"Coot..." She started but stopped when Cooter jumped onto the bed and Dean's eyes shot open. Cooter walked around in a circle a few times before plopping himself down causing the bed to bounce under his weight, Dean shooting tired glares at the dog before dozing off again.

Charlie watched them for a bit before going back to her room and getting dressed for the day.

"Mom," Emily whined as she leaned against Charlie's side. "can we go to the park?"

"Yeah, Sweetie. We can go." Charlie ran her fingers through Emily's hair as she closed the trunk to the Demon. It had been a long while since they stopped at a park and Emily deserved to play for a while.

"So where are you two heading now?" Dean asked, both Smooter girls turning to face him.

Charlie opened the door for Cooter to climb in as she answered. "Well first we're stopping off at the park to let Emmy and Cooter run off some energy then we're heading to Massachusetts, Emily wants to visit the Salem Witch Museum."

"You like witches?" Sam asked her.

Emily shrugged and smiled. "I'm always reading old books about them and really want to see the Museum and town, it looks exciting."

"Yeah, witches are just _great_." Dean muttered under his breath, Sam catching him in the ribs with his elbow.

"How about you boys, where to next?" Charlie asked as Emily climbed into the car.

Dean shrugged and leaned against the Impala. "Dunno, still searching for a hunt."

"Wanna come with us to the Museum?" Emily asked excitedly, sticking her head out the open window.

"Emily..." Charlie started only to have Dean cut her off.

"Sounds fun." Dean shot Charlie a grin. "Right Sam?"

"Umm, sure?" He asked.

Charlie gave a small smile. "Oodles of it. Park's just down the road. We'll meet you there."

Charlie climbed into the car and pulled out, shaking her head and smiling at how Emily went on and on about marrying Dean.

This one is going to be trouble when she's older.

_Yay_. Charlie rolled her eyes. _That's going to be fun_.

* * *

Dean climbed from the Impala and sat on a bench as he watched Emily and Charlie chase after Cooter and then vice versa. Dean smiled, they looked so much alike running around. Emily wearing a white tank top and white skirt that was a little poofy, Charlie wearing a plain white T-shirt and white knee length skirt. They both had their shoes off and were playing what looked like tag.

"Dean!" Emily called, waving her hands towards herself quickly. "Come push me on the swing!"

Standing from his place on the bench he slowly made his way over to them at the swings. Once Emily was seated comfortably on the swing, Dean grabbed both chains and pulled the swing back and letting go, Emily smiling and pumping her legs.

"Come on, Mom." Emily grinned.

Dean grabbed the chains of the swing Charlie was on, just as he did with Emily. "Yeah, _come on, Mom_." Dean grinned at her, and let go of the swing.

"Bet you can I beat ya!" Emily grinned some more and started going higher.

Charlie looked back at Dean, who shrugged his response. Giving him a quick grin and nod, he gave her 4 big pushes, sending her higher than Emily.

"So not fair!" Emily laughed.

"I can push you both." Dean smiled and pushed both Smooter girls, from the angle he was standing in he could see just how much Emily looked like his Mother and himself as well.

_She's got some good genes_. A sudden frown coming to his face as he kept pushing. _She's _never_ dating_.

Dean's frown soon left and a smile came back as he listened to the similar fits of giggles Emily and Charlie shared.

_I am so sorry it took so long for me to update at all, my one best friend's Grand Father passed away Wednesday. He was also my Dad's close friend. So it's been depressing and slow moving around here. But I shall be updating more. _

_Feedback is Love!_


	6. Promises

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Charlie, Emily, Cooter and all others you do not know_

* * *

**Promises**

Emily sighed again as she listened from the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked coming up behind her, smile evident in his voice.

Emily jumped almost tumbled down the stairs as she turned casually to Sam. "Hi. Umm, reading?"

"Really?" Sam smiled. "Where's your book?"

"I--I'm re-reading the lines I have memorized?" Emily shrugged.

Sam laughed and sat beside her. "You do realize it doesn't work if you say it like a question?"

Emily smiled and shrugged. "Worth a try."

"Sam!" Charlie called from down the stairs. "Bobby Singer's on the phone, says he wants to talk to you."

"I think _you_ should be heading for bed, Squirt." Sam rubbed her back then headed down the stairs, smiling at Charlie who passed him on the stairs.

"Mom?" Emily asked as she went by.

Charlie stopped and turned to her daughter. "Yeah Baby?"

Emily picked at her pajama bottoms. "Where's Dean?"

"Umm, well," She set the laundry basket down and moved to sit beside her daughter. "he's out. He went out."

"Out where?" Emily asked curiously.

"Just...out?" Charlie gave a shrug.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You do realize it doesn't work if you say it like a question?"

Charlie laughed and hugged her daughter to her. "You _really_ need to stop repeating everything Sam says."

"So? Where is he?" She asked.

"Emily," Charlie sighed. "Dean just went out for the night. Don't worry, he'll be here when you wake up in the morning."

Emily leaned further into her Mother. "You sure?"

"Didn't he promise he'd be here when you woke up? He said he was going with us to the Museum?" Charlie rubbed Emily's back.

"Yeah." Emily said, but sounded unsure yet.

"Okay Baby," Charlie stood and helped Emily up as well. "time for bed."

--

Emily had a deep frown graced upon her face as she trudged up the front walk to the house, opening the door and frowning even more at seeing Dean sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Dean gave a soft smile.

Crossing her arms, Emily narrowed her eyes at him and waited.

"_Okay_, you're mad. I get that." He stood from his place on the couch. "I'm sorry."

"And to think I was ever interesed in _you_!" Emily slammed the front door shut.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "Emily, we can always go again."

"That's not the point!" Emily pointed a finger at him. "You _promised_."

"What do you want me to do? I already apologized." Dean stated.

"Where were you??" Emily crossed her arms.

He scratched behind his ear and shrugged. "Emily--"

"Where were you??"

"I had to get away, okay? I need time with adults. I can't hang out with a child 24/7, it gets old!" He exclaimed.

Emily's chin quivered and Dean immediately felt regret at his words. "Hummingbird..."

"I'm not your stupid Hummingbird." Emily harshly wiped her tears away and whispered, "I hate you."

Before Dean could even let the words sink in Emily took off up the stairs and Charlie came in, pissed off look on her face. Clearly she heard.

"See, _this_ is why I didn't tell you about her." She stared at him and as Dean went to open his mouth she held up a hand. "No. Don't. She's 7, not 27. You can't just make a promise and then not follow through with it."

"Char--"

Charlie held up her hand again, eyebrow rose. "It's not like it was with me, Dean. You break a promise with me: I don't care--okay well, I _do_ care. But she's a child, you can't do that to a child. Especially _my_ child. She had her heart set on you being there."

"I overslept..."

"Yeah. I know." Pissed off look was back. "And you want to know something? She woke up this morning and was a little caught off guard you weren't here, but she was _very_ confident you were just going to meet us there. And oh, I don't know, after about the millionth time of looking at the Museum enterance, she realized _you_ weren't going to be there!"

"Mom!" Came from upstairs.

"Yeah Baby, I'll be right up." Charlie rubbed at her forehead and closed her eyes. "My daughter needs me."

"Our daughter." Dean stated.

"_My_ daughter. You're not a father, just a sperm donor." Charlie told him and headed up the stairs.

Dean stood there and scrubbed his hands down his face, Charlie's words sinking in. She was right, he _isn't_ a father.

--

Emily handed her Mom her now empty bowl then leaned into her, trying to ignore the feeling of Dean staring at her back.

"Why don't you go get Coot and your bags. Then we'll head out." Charlie told her quietly as she ran her hand over the back of Emily's head.

Emily nodded and hurried out of the room, calling Cooter as she went up the stairs.

"So you two are leaving?" Sam asked as he sipped at his coffee.

"Yeah." Charlie nodded.

"Where you headed now?" Dean asked quietly. "We can meet up and hunt some more."

Charlie sighed and slowly turned to face Dean, who was seated by his brother at the island. "Umm, I'm not so sure about that. I think we should, uh, just cool it. Emily and I need to be alone for a while."

"Listen, I--"

"Mom! I'm ready." Emily called in, cutting Dean off.

Charlie dried her hands and grabbed her purse and car keys. "Umm, I'll call you guys if we want to meet up. And could you please lock up when you go to leave. Thanks boys."

And with that said the Smooters were gone, leaving Dean to lean forward on the island to stare after them, a sinking feeling in his gut.

He _really_ screwed up this time.

_I'm so sorry, I know, not as good as my other chapters. It just really sucked. Next one will be better. I promise._

_Feedback is Love!_


	7. Apologize

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Charlie, Emily, Cooter and all others you do not know_

* * *

**Apologize**

"Grandpa!" Emily grinned as she climbed from the car and ran over to Kurt, Cooter not too far behind.

"There's my girl." Kurt lifted her up onto his hip and wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulders when she made her way over. "Everything okay?"

Charlie smiled and leaned into her Father. "Every thing's fine, Dad."

"Everything's fine?" He looked at Emily who nodded her response. "All right, let's eat then."

Charlie watched as Emily squirmed in her seat some more, smiling she said, "Emily, go to the restroom. We'll finish talking when you get back."

Emily smiled a thanks and took off for the bathroom, Charlie turning to Kurt and sighed. "Why'd you give the Winchesters my number?"

Kurt rose his brows and set his coffee cup down. "That Dean boy called, said you were supposed to meet up for a hunt and he'd lost your number. Why? Something wrong?"

"No." Charlie sighed again.

"Okay, what's wrong kiddo?" Kurt stared at her for a moment and held up his hand when she went to speak. "And don't give me any crock. I'm your Father, I know you and I know when some thing's bothering you. Now, what's wrong?"

"Dean knows about Emily." Charlie said.

"As in--"

"Yep, and he was doing so good with her, you know." Charlie smiled slightly. "Then he promised to take her to the Museum, he went out drinking the night before then when we got there, Emily realized he wasn't coming."

Kurt nodded and sipped his coffee. "You think maybe he panicked? Started getting used to Fatherhood that he just then realized what he'd slipped into?"

"I--" Charlie started but Kurt held his hand up.

"Baby girl, you know Dean. He's never been used to normal, never _had_ normal. And when he noticed what he was getting into, he didn't know how to go along with it."

"Dad, but he--" Kurt held his hand up again.

"Dean's a ladies man, _you_ know that. _I _know that." He sent a look towards the bathroom. "You can't expect him to just go from ladies man to a one girl man immediately. He doesn't know what to do. He's panicking." Kurt told her.

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him. "Can I speak _now_?"

Kurt nodded, small smiled gracing his lips.

"He broke a promise to Emily, you don't understand, he--"

"Charlotte Elizabeth Smooter, we just went over this." Kurt said with a pointed gaze. "You need to meet up with that boy, let him explain. Let him see his _daughter_."

Charlie frowned and crossed her arms. "I don't want to."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled when Emily sat back down beside him.

--

Charlie sighed as she went through her voice mails. 15 from a certain Dean, wanting to talk to Emily and wondering if they were going to meet up any time soon. Tossing the phone onto the bedside table and plopped down onto the bed, the past month and a half had been relaxing and calm, yet somewhat tiring and had her on edge. She knew she couldn't screen his calls and hide from him forever, they were hunters, they're bound to run into one another again. That's just the way life was. And right about now: _Life sucked_.

Sliding the blankets down from under her she slid in and covered herself and turned off the light, falling into a restless sleep almost instantly.

Charlie sat up with a jolt, she was startled out of her nightmare by something. Laying there in the darkness for a few moments she listened, trying to figure out what woke her. She rolled onto her side and looked at her phone which was blinking. _Dean_. Was all she thought and mentally rolled her eyes.

Charlie knew she was being childish, Hell they both were. But he broke a promise _and_ broke Emily's heart, nobody broke her--_their_--daughter's heart, so she felt the need to be childish. But then again, Dean _has_ been calling basically every waking moment. And he _does_ want to talk to Emily. Charlie frowned and crossed her arms. Dean's trying, he obviously wants to be Emily's Dad.

She's going to have to call and apologize for being immature. _Damn it_. She frowned some more. She hated being mature _and_ wrong. _This bites_.

"I _really_ need to stop listening to my Father." Charlie told herself out loud, smiling to herself as she said, "I'll just call him in the morning."

At that moment her cell rang.

Charlie grimaced and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, you're a funny man."

Reaching over and grabbing the phone she answered. "Yes?"

"Charlie!" Dean's voice sounded through the phone. "Charlie, h--hey, how's everything?"

"Dean, it's 3 a.m. What do you need?" Charlie grimaced again, she's just making this harder on herself.

Dean shrugged and willed his voice to steady and try not to sound too needy. "Emily. You and Emily."

"Me and Emily?" Charlie rose a brow.

Dean gave a nervous chuckle, his throat suddenly dry. "Yeah, the kid kinda grows on you, ya know?"

Charlie gave a soft smile. "Yeah. She has that effect on a number of people."

It was quiet for a while and Charlie was almost certain that Dean had hung up.

"Will you come back?" Dean asked quietly.

"What?" She asked.

"Will you come back...or--or tell us where you are, we'll come to you." Dean stuttered out.

"Did you just stutter?" Charlie asked, smile evident in her voice.

Dean's face went red as he scratched behind his ear. "No."

"I'm pretty sure you did." She nodded with a soft laugh. "Richmond, Virginia."

"What?" Dean asked, not sure he heard right.

"Emily and I are in Richmond, Virginia. Maple street, big brick house, wooden shutters." Charlie said quietly.

"Okay. We're in Texas." There was some crumpling in the background. "If we leave right now, Sam and I will be there in the morning."

"Dean, you can leave in the morning. It's fine." Charlie said.

Dean shook his head as he rushed around the room, throwing things into his duffle. "No, no. I'll be there in the morning. I promise."

"I'm sorry." Charlie looked down at her hands, guilt hitting her hard.

"For?" Dean stood straight.

"Acting the way I did, the things I said. I--Emily's my baby. For the past 7 and a half years it's just been me and her, minus the whole Grant thing. I've never had to share her with anyone before. I just went into Mother bear mode, I was protecting my cub." Charlie blurted out.

"You don't need to apologize. _I'm_ the one that's sorry." Dean nodded and sat down on his bed.

With a quick goodbye they hung up, Charlie laying awake in bed, Dean and a very grumpy and sleep deprived Sam hitting the road.

--

Emily sat on the couch flipping through the channels as Coot slept away cuddled up beside her. She stopped channel surfing at the sound of car doors closing followed by footsteps.

She tossed the remote onto the coffee table as Cooter ran over to the door, Emily following close behind. Swinging the door open her mouth fell agape.

"Hey." Dean said quietly.

"Your Mom said we could come." Sam gave her a soft smile.

Emily nodded and kept her eyes averted from Dean as she stepped aside and opened the door further, once inside she closed the door and kept her back to them. At hearing the retreating footsteps she sighed and quietly said, "Mom's in the kitchen."

"Emily," Dean started, his voice soft. "I'm sorry. Like _really_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or lie to you."

Emily turned around slowly and walked over to Dean, her brows furrowing when Dean knelt down and rummaged through his duffel he had tossed to the floor.

Dean dug away for a few more moments then pulled his hand back out, his fist clenched.

"I, uh, I got you something." Dean told her, a small blush creeping up his cheeks as he unclenched his fist a little and a chain dropped down, a small Hummingbird attached to the bottom.

Emily watched as it dangled back and forth and her chin started quivering making Dean's face go white.

"Okay, okay. So you still hate Hummingbirds, it's no problem. I can get rid of it." Dean stammered and went to throw it back into his duffel but Emily small hand stopped him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Dean arched a brow. _What was it with these Smooter girls??_ "What for?"

Tears started to fall as she said, "I don't hate you. I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey. What are these tears for?" Dean shook his head and wiped Emily's tears from her face and picked her up.

"Dean?" Emily asked into his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Can I still have the necklace?" Emily asked.

Dean gave a soft laugh and nodded, placing the necklace around Emily's neck when she leaned back for him to do so.

"Dean?" Emily asked again as he carried her toward the kitchen.

"Yeah baby girl?" He whispered.

"Will you still marry me?"

Dean gave another laugh and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Absolutely."

_Yeah, I know I told a good bit of you that this was going to be out Saturday night but I had to head to bed early. The Pocono 500 was Sunday and it's a big thing for my family since we live in Pa annnnnd Kasey won, which is even better. But yeah, that's my excuse. HaHa._

_Feedback is Love!_


	8. Tears For Fears

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, although I do own Charlie, Emily and Cooter_

**A/N: **Yay! I finally updated this, I'm actually having a lot of inspiration for this story, and I have like no idea where it's coming from. But it's inspiration all the same! :)

This chapter's for _mssammydean_who is starting to become are really close friend of mine! Whoo-Hoo! I finally got someone to talk to on here!  
Thanks hun!

* * *

**Tears For Fears**

Emily sat on a bar stool at the kitchen counter next to Dean as she did her school work. Charlie smiling as her daughter's tongue slipped out a bit as she wrote.

"When do I get Sex Education, Mom?" Emily asked as she closed her notepad, finished with her work.

The waffle Dean was getting ready to swallow lodged itself in his throat, blocking off his air, Charlie and Emily staring at him as he coughed and finally gasping for air as it dis-lodged itself.

"How do you know about _that_?" Dean asked, eyes watering from his little battle against the bite of waffle.

"Riley told me about it when I talked to him yesterday." She shrugged.

"No more talking to that boy." Dean frowned.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Dean. When I was younger my Father told me there was a test I had to take before I could have sex, because it's illegal without a license."

"That's true." Dean said in a _duh_ tone. "And you have to be at least 35 to even take the permit part."

Charlie sighed and turned to her daughter. "Ems, do you know what sex is?"

"Yeah." Emily nodded. "It's where the guy takes his penis an--"

Sam chose that moment to walk into the room, face going white as he backing out of the room slowly.

"And thrusts--"

"Did you just say penis and thrusts??" Dean's face went bright red, all the way down to his neck and up to the tops of his ears. "Say something cute! L--Like wee-wee or ewwy!"

Emily shrugged and nodded. "So a guy takes his ewwy and thrusts--"

"Oh God," Dean groaned, head in his hands. "that just made it _worse_."

"Okay." Charlie interrupted. "Emily, you know what sex is, you don't need that class...yet. There's other things we'll go over when you're older."

"Like what?" Emily asked, face lighting up.

"Stuff you'll learn when you're older. No more talking about it today, okay?"

Emily sighed and nodded, jumping down from her seat and heading for the living room, stopping at the doorway.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look her way.

"If penis has different names, what's the other ones for vagina?"

"Emily Catherine Smooter, go play outside with Cooter." Charlie scolded, looking at Dean as he swallowed thickly a few times, looking as though he was about to throw up...or pass out...maybe both.

Charlie watched as Emily closed the back door behind her. Going to the sink then coming back with a glass of water for Dean.

"You got anything stronger than that?"

--

Charlie frowned as she thought over the hunt they were on, an uneasy and sinking feeling in her gut. They were dealing with a Telian, a water demon of some sort that liked to go after people with fears of water, drowning, swimming, anything along those lines.

"No matter what's going on on this hunt, I want someone to have a hand on Emily at all times." Charlie told the brothers as the three sat at a table in the library, Emily over in the young adult section reading _Jane_ _Eyre_ yet again.

"You know we will." Sam said looking up, frowning.

Charlie shook her head. "Emily's terrified of water. She can't swim..."

"You're kidding." Dean's eyes widened.

"Why do you think my 7 year-old daughter has been getting showers since she was 3?" Charlie sighed and raked her hands through her blond hair. "There was this incident when she was just a little under 3, I...we...just promise me you guys will have a hold of her at all times."

Dean frowned and looked at Charlie, then to Emily, then back to Charlie, her eyes averted from his. "What'd he do to you?"

"Dean, it's nothing."

"No." Dean shook his head. "God, how long did you go through that?"

Charlie clenched her jaw and stared at Dean. "Drop it."

Dean clenched his own jaw but nodded.

"Here. Says you can kill the ugly fricker by a silver bullet filled with holy water..." Sam's face scrunched up. "...to the left eye socket."

"What the Hell?" Dean took the book and scrunched his face like his brother.

"Oh well _that's_ lovely." Charlie replied and stood, waving Emily over, who reluctantly put the book back into its rightful place and walked over to her Mother.

--

"Maybe we should bring Emily with us..." Charlie started as she stood beside Dean, her hand wrapped tightly around Emily's.

"Charlie," Dean sighed and turned to her. "Emily's safer with Sam. He'll watch her and keep a hold of her."

Charlie nodded and pulled Emily off to the side to lay down the rules, Dean grabbing Sam by the arm and pulling him away a little.

"You watch her. If something happens, I swear to God, Sam..."

"I know." Sam watched his brothers jaw clench. "Why don't you get me a leash to hook her to, if it'll make you feel better."

Dean's eyes lit up. "I think I have some rope in the trunk."

"Dean." Sam chuckled.

"No, seriously. We can just tie it around her waist and tie the other end to your belt loops and..."

Sam placed his hands on his brothers shoulders, shaking him slightly. "I'll watch her and her hand will _never_ leave mine. Okay?"

Dean swallowed thickly and looked over at his daughter then back to his brother and nodded.

Charlie and Emily walked back over, Emily grabbing onto Dean's hand, tugging him down so he was kneeling in front of her.

"Keep an eye on Mom, don't leave her alone."

Dean nodded and pulled her into a hug. "You keep an eye on Sammy, can't leave the boy alone without _something_ happening."

Emily nodded and grabbed onto Sam's hand.

Dean sent Sam a look that told him to never let her out of his sight before turning and walking away with Charlie in search of the Telian.

At the sound of leaves crunching Sam turned and looked, his grip tight on Emily's hand, when the sound came again Sam left go of Emily's hand.

"I want you to grab onto my belt loop and don't let go, got it?" He glanced her way quickly, nodding as she did.

Sam grabbed his gun from the small of his back as his eyes searched the area around them. A crunching came from their right this time, Sam turned, Emily doing so as well as she held onto his jeans. The next crunch came from their left...it was playing with them. There was the sound of crunching to the right as though it was running at them, and as Sam raised his gun to shoot he felt Emily being yanked from his jeans, followed by her screaming.

He turned and watched as she was drug by a thing that looked like a mangled man towards the lake that stood a good 30 feet away, as he ran it felt as though everything seemed to slow. He watched as the Telian drug Emily deep into the water and under, Emily screaming the whole way.

Diving in, Sam opened his eyes under the water, desperately trying to find his niece. He felt his stomach sink as he seen her lying limp. He scooped her up and swam as quickly as he could to the surface, gasping roughly as he came up.

"I'm not finding anything, Dean." Charlie whispered as her eyes roamed around the field quickly.

Dean nodded and looked around, both stiffening at a yelling from the distance. The hunters pulled their guns from their pockets and looked around.

"Dean!!"

Charlie gulped and grabbed for his hand as Sam's voice came louder this time.

"DEAN!!"

The two took off at a dead run, hurrying towards Sam's frantic voice, finding him bent over something. When he sat back up Charlie's heart dropped. A soaking wet Emily laid on the ground.

"Dean, she's not breathing. I can't get her to breathe." Sam looked up at his brother, tears in his eyes.

Dean shoved his brother out of the way as his knees hit the ground with a dull thud, immediately bending down to pump air into his daughters lungs.

Charlie fell onto her bottom as she watched through blurred eyes Dean start CPR. She looked at her daughters face when Dean bent back up-- she didn't remember her daughter's lips ever having a blue tint to them. She swallowed thickly a few times, if she was able to move her body she knew she'd definitely empty the contents of her stomach.

Dean knew his tears were falling as he came back up again, he looked at her sleep-like face, his chin quivering. He bent down once again and pumped more air in, pulling back as he felt convulsing under his hands. As he pulled away he watched as his daughter coughed up water, shaking as she did. He turned her onto her side as more came out.

Once he was sure she'd gotten most of it all out he yanked up and into his chest, Charlie rushing over and wrapping her arms around her daughter as well, letting go only long enough to run her hands over Emily's head and back, tyring to check her over through her blurred vision.

"I did it." Dean choked out, more tears falling. Somehow, he didn't mind.

"You did it." Charlie nodded and placed a hard kiss onto his lips before looking back down at their daughter.

Dean pulled back just enough to get a look at Emily, asking in a raspy voice, "You okay, Baby?"

Emily nodded, shivering, as she started to cry, burying her face into his chest.

"Charlie, I want you to take Emily up to the Impala, there's a couple blankets on the backseat. Get in, cover up and turn the heat on." He yanked his keys from his pocket and laid them in her hand.

She nodded and leaned into him as he placed kisses to her and Emily's heads.

"Sam and I will be up as soon as we get this bastard." He helped Charlie stand up and placed their daughter into her arms, turning back to the lake once they were out of sight, a menacing look in his eyes.

_**A/N:**So I got the beginning part idea from watching Definitely, Maybe. I just love that movie, and since I keep watching it over and over it's starting to give me a lot of inspiration for this story. So YAY! for Ryan Reynolds and Abigail Breslin being so much like Dean and Emily._

_Feedback is Love!_


	9. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Charlie, Emily, Cooter and Wilson along with all others you do not know_

**A/N:** I planned on having this out earlier this morning but I got distracted by _Made_, and then _Sister, Sister_ and then _Sabrina_ and then _Step By Step_ (Gotta love that show) and THEN breakfast and right after that my cousin Zack came to see my puppies so he could pick which one he wants. So yeah, _that's_my excuse. HaHa  
So far _Me & Emily_ is my like highest reviewed story! It has me all excited and is shooting me full of inspiration. HaHa -Kalli

And special thanks goes out to: _mssammydean_, _SexySadie88, Mistoflees _and _hotforjensen101_! I'm glad you guys are liking it!

* * *

**The Aftermath**

Dean sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, the events that had happened earlier in the day reeling through his mind. He kept seeing Emily with blue-tinted lips, they way she laid eerily still, not a single breath flowing in or out. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw himself earlier...only this time he couldn't save her.

He looked to his left as his bedroom door opened slowly, letting out a low creaking sound, Emily walking in quietly and smiling slightly when she seen he caught her.

"Hey baby, what are you doing in here?" He leaned up on his elbows.

Emily shrugged and walked towards him slowly. "I can't sleep, can I stay with you?"

Dean smiled and pulled the covers back, nodding his head to the middle of the bed. Emily grinned and climbed onto the bed and snuggled in next to Dean, sighing happily when he pulled the warm covers up to her chin. "I think your Mom's gonna miss you, you know."

Emily nodded and played with the Hummingbird that hung from her necklace. "I know. I ju--I wanted to stay in here tonight, I feel better."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "me too, Kid."

Dean laid there and watched as his daughter's eyes drooped and her head leaned forward towards him slightly as she fell off to sleep. Dean was just about right behind her when his bedroom door creaked again. Turning his head he found Charlie standing in the doorway, fingertips playing with the end of her nightgown.

"Got room for one more in there?" She whispered shyly.

Dean nodded quickly and pulled the covers back behind Emily, waiting until Charlie was tucked in behind their daughter, then pulled the covers back up.

Charlie looked down at Emily and sniffled. "I woke up and she wasn't in bed, so--so I checked her room and she wasn't there either, and all I kept picturing was to-today."

"Hey, hey." Dean ran his hand along her arm under the covers. "She's okay now, she's safe. Sam and I got that bastard. And you heard Dr. Nilsson, he said Emily's going to be fine."

"I know, it's just...God..." Charlie rubbed at her eyes before placing a kiss to the back of Emily's head.

"Yeah, I know." Dean brushed Emily's hair away from her face before doing the same to Charlie. "Get some sleep. Everything's gonna be okay."

Charlie smiled softly and allowed her eyes to slip shut, relaxing into the body heat in front of her.

Dean stayed awake for a few moments longer, looking at both Smooter girls, a soft smile making its way onto his features as he finally gave way to the sleep that had been tugging at him.

--

Sam groaned and rolled over. Last night had been basically sleepless. Everytime he _did_ fall asleep he kept seeing Emily being yanked into the water and under, the way everything fell into slow motion as he ran towards her, only every time he went to run, it was in place. He was running but wasn't going anywhere.

He got out of his bed and scrubbed his hands down his face, making his way to the kitchen for some strong coffee. Only he stopped as he went by Dean's door, backtracking he stood froze in place, a small smile on his face.

Dean was laid with his back turned to his brother, Charlie on the other side of the bed with her back facing the window, Emily was laid between them and curled into Dean. And at the foot of the bed was Cooter, spread out and snoring.

Sam shook his head and chuckled quietly and continued his journey down to the kitchen for his much needed coffee.

"Morning." Dean grumbled out, sleep still evident in his voice and on his face, his hair sticking up in each direction.

"Morning." Sam replied quietly, looking down into his mug.

"You okay?" Dean looked at his little brother over the rim of his coffee cup.

Sam shook his head and finally looked up at his brother, tears in his eyes.

Dean plopped his cup down onto the counter and rushed over to Sam. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I almost killed your daughter, Dean." Sam looked away from his brother, his chin quivering. "I tried to keep her safe, I did."

"Sammy." He hadn't realized Sam was hurting over this. "She's fine. She'll be alright."

"No." Sam shook his head vigorously. "I _promised_ you, Dean. And I let her get caught. God, she stopped breathing."

Dean shook his head and yanked his brother into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Sam stammered through his tears. "She was there, she was _right there_, you know? Then she was gone. I'm sorry."

Dean hushed his brother and patted his back a few times, waiting till the tears subsided. "You okay now?"

Sam nodded into Dean's shoulder and pulled back a little when Dean cleared his throat.

"Dude, I am so maxed out of chick-flick moments for the next five years." Dean shook his head and gentely pushed Sam away, going back over to his coffee.

"Dean!" Came Emily's voice from the living room.

"Yeah?"

5 sneezes and a string of coughs came before her voice. "My head is stuffy and I feel all achey. Can I have some soup, please?"

"What kind do you want baby?" Dean listened as she sneezed some more.

"Chicken Noodle."

Sam tried to hide his smile as Dean hurried around the kitchen.

"_5 years_, my ass." Sam chuckled.

"This isn't a chick-flick moment! She's got a cold!"

"Dean?" She whined.

Dean grabbed the soup and crackers, hurrying into the living room, only to return a few moments later.

"She wants hot chocolate."

--

"Sam??" Charlie called out as she stumbled through the front door, grocery bags piled in her arms.

After she had woke this morning and found Emily bundled up on the couch, she hurried to the store to get all of Emily's favourites she liked to eat and drink when she was sick.

"Hey...uh, how do you feel about going back to the store?" Sam smiled sheepishly as he took some bags.

"What?" Charlie arched a brow, closing the door with her hip.

Sam just nodded his head in the direction of the living room, Charlie peeked around the corner as Dean inhaled deeply through his nose a nasty clogging noise giving way.

"Oh no..." She groaned.

Dean frowned from his spot beside Emily, who was sporting a frown of her own.

Charlie forced a smile onto her face and walked into the living room.

"Hey baby, I got you all of your favourites." Charlie placed some chips, sports drinks, and gummi bears on the coffee table in front of her daughter. She sighed when Dean pouted as Emily grabbed a bag of chips. "What?"

"Where's mine?"

"Dean, I'm sure Emmy doesn't mind sharing, do you baby?" Emily opened the bag and looked at Dean.

Dean slouched down and whined, "I want my own."

"Here, you can have this bag." Charlie smiled as she picked up the other bag of chips.

"_Those _ones aren't rippled." His pout deepened.

Charlie scowled and threw the bag at him, hitting him in the face. "Just eat the damn chips!"

Dean went to open his mouth but stopped when Charlie pointed at him, both brows arched.

"How you holding up?" Sam grinned as he came in the back door.

"Did you find a hunt yet?" Charlie sighed as she stirred the ham and bean soup on the stove.

"That bad?" Sam laughed.

They heard Dean's sneeze from the living room.

"I need a tissue!" He whined.

"They're right in front of you on the coffee table, Dean."

"I can't bend forward! I'll throw up!"

Sam snorted and scratched the back of his neck. "Where's Emmy?"

"Upstairs in Dean's bed with Cooter, she couldn't take the whining."

"Oh God, I'm dying!" Dean whined loudly, followed by a string of coughs.

Charlie slammed the spoon down. "If you don't shut up, you're gonna wish you _were_ dead!"

"Where's my soup?!" Dean groaned.

Charlie poured some into a bowl and growled, "I'm coming!"

"Is it cooled how I like it? So I don't burn my tongue?"

Charlie smirked and picked up the pan again, dumping more of the hot soup into his bowl then went into the living room. "Oh don't you worry. It's fine. You just eat up."

--

Charlie looked over at her sleeping daughter next to her, her mouth open due to the fact she couldn't breathe through her nose.

Dean gave a rough spell of coughs followed by a whine.

How her daughter slept through _that_ amazed her, although Charlie _did_ feel bad for Dean.

He never was good when it came to colds, she learned that when they were dating. So with a sigh she climbed from her bed, making sure Emily was tucked in, then padded down the hall to Dean's bedroom.

She pushed opened the door to find him spread eagle on his bed, whining every time he inhaled and coughing every time he exhaled.

"Come on, roll over."

Dean peeked over at her. "Did you come to pick on me some more?"

"No. I promise." She pulled back the covers and climbed in next to him grabbing one of the pillows close to her to prop under his pillow. "Roll over baby."

Dean nodded and rolled onto his side, back facing Charlie. He smiled as she started to rub his back soothingly, the fluttering in his chest easing a bit.

"How'd you know what to do?" Dean asked, turning his head to glance at her.

Charlie smiled and ran her fingertips over his back in soft circles. "This always helps Emmy when she's sick. Helps her fall alseep and rest easy."

Dean mumbled something as his head relaxed against his pillow gurgling snores coming from his mouth a minute or so later, Charlie shaking her head and laughing.

_Soooo, I took off work today because I have an exam for my Photography Course. So let's hope all goes well, which it should, I'm a nerd when it comes to the whole study thing. (Yeah, Yeah. And cue the pointing and laughing now...) HaHa. But once that's done, the day is all open for me to update._

_Feedback is Love!_


	10. A Walk In The Park

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Charlie, Emily, Cooter and all others you do not know_

**A/N:**Okie Dokie, so this chapter isn't all that long and not that good. But I was bored and I wasn't really in that much of a writing mood, but I really wanted to update for my faithful readers. :) And yes, I am home from vacation. I've been home since the first, I've just been really restless, so I haven't wanted to sit and write. Buuut, I've been working on "Iris", so that should be updated soon. Along with "Black Balloon" as well. So keep an eye out for those! -Kalli

* * *

**A Walk In The Park**

Emily smiled as she held onto Dean's hand as the two walked along the walkway in the park. She had begged her Mom to bring her, but Charlie had declined as she had been busy researching something for Grandpa Kurt, so she turned puppy-eyes to Dean, to which she _knew _he couldn't deny. So here it was, just the two of them walking through the park.

Dean looked down at the smiling child with a smile of his own before clearing his throat.

"So..."

"So..." Emily replied.

"How's your Mom doing?" He asked casually.

"Good." She answered, swinging they're arms forward and backwards.

Dean nodded. "Good."

Emily nodded as well and looked around at her surroundings curiously.

"Is your Mom still obsessed with Charlotte Bronte?"

Emily arched a brow and looked up at him. "It's not obsession, it's being passionate."

"Oh no." Dean groaned. "You too?"

The girl giggled and shrugged, Dean smiled down at her as he tried to come up with something else to ask about Charlie without raising suspicion. He couldn't help it, since he woke up this morning with Charlie snuggled into his back, old feelings started to stir.

"Does your Mom--"

"What's with all the questions about Mom?"

Dean cleared his throat and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Do you like Mom?"

"Of course I like your Mom, we've been friends for a while now." Dean answered.

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I mean do you _like_ like her?"

Dean looked down at the girl, not sure how to answer.

"I think you'd be good for her. You're dorky and Mom needs someone, other than myself, to make her laugh."

"You think I'm dorky?" Dean chuckled.

"It's not a bad thing." She replied. "_But_...there are _some_ things that we need to work on first."

Dean stopped and looked at her. "_Things_? Like what?"

Emily stared at him. "Number One: Dean, you have to eat with your mouth closed. And no talking with a mouthful."

Dean pursed his lips for a moment before nodding. "Are you okay with this?"

"If Mom's happy, I'm happy." Emily said honestly. "I want Mom to be happy."

Smiling Dean nodded and the two started walking until they came to a stop at a bench to sit.

"What else, Kid?"

"Maybe try opening up doors for her, or complimenting her on her hair..."

--

Charlie looked up as the front door opened.

"Hey Baby," Charlie smiled at her daughter. "have fun?"

Emily smiled at Dean and nodded before running up the stairs to find Cooter.

"Hey." Dean said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Hey Dean." Charlie smiled before going back to searching through a book that belonged to Kurt.

"Your hair looks good. It's nice." He blurted.

Charlie looked up again, her face scrunched up, as she reached a hand up to touch her messy bun. Knowing there were pieces sticking out and standing in different directions she furrowed her brows.

"I've been hunched over these books for about," She looked down at her watch. "5 hours now. And I keep running my fingers through my pulled back hair. Yeah, Victoria's Secret just called, they want to use it for this season's line."

Dean grinned and plopped down onto the couch next to her. "How much are they paying you?"

"Oh, enough to afford one of those loft apartments in New York." Charlie replied with a smile of her own. "I kind of have to find this out for Dad, so..."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean nodded.

"Are you okay Dean?" Charlie asked after he shifted for the um-teenth time.

He nodded and smiled slightly. "Actually, I wanted to know if you and Emily wanted to go out for dinner tonight. She suggested us getting out of the house for something other than a hunt."

"Sure." Charlie smiled. "Sounds good."

"Okay. Good." Dean smiled as well before standing and backing up for the stairs.

Charlie's brows furrowed again as he took the steps two at a time and Emily's giggle was heard a few moments later. Sighing, she went back to more reading.

--

Dean frowned as Charlie opened her door and climbed from the Impala before he could get his hand on the passenger door handle, so he instead opened the back passenger door for Emily. Emily rolled her eyes quickly motioned her hand to the door to the restaurant. Dean nodded and walked slightly ahead of Charlie and Emily, opening the door for his girls when they reached there.

Charlie arched a brow but smiled and walked in with Emily.

The three sat at a small round table, frowns clearly visible on their faces, as they looked over the menu.

"I seen a diner a few miles from here..." Charlie started.

"Thank God." Dean replied as Emily smiled and stated, "We're going."

Charlie nodded and they tossed their menus onto the table and left, heading for the Mom and Pop diner down the road.

Dean grinned as their food was brought over and his burger was placed down in front of him. Taking a heaping bite of his burger, he looked up when Emily tapped his hand as Charlie looked out the window, Emily tapped a finger to her mouth a few times before he nodded and chewed slowly.

"Mom, did you know Dean is from Kansas?" Emily spoke up when silence continued at their table.

"Yeah Baby. I did." Charlie smiled slightly before going back to her food.

Emily and Dean looked at each other as Emily shrugged. She had _no _idea what to do and this was going nowhere _fast_. So the three finished in silence, only breaking that as Emily stated some things about Dean.

Dean opened the back passenger door and reached in for the sleeping girl, picking her up and placing her high on his hips he smiled when she curled herself into him.

"Do you have her?" Charlie asked quietly as she closed the back passenger door for him.

"Yeah. I have her." Dean nodded and the two headed up the walkway.

Charlie opened the front door and stepped aside so he could walk in first. She pointed to the stairs and he nodded, the two making their way up to Emily's room.

"Thanks." Came Charlie's reply as she sifted through the drawer with Emily's pajama's in it. "I got her from here."

"Oh. Right." He frowned but nodded.

Charlie waited until he left the room to slip Emily from her dress and into her nightgown. After tucking her in and making sure she would be okay for the night Charlie left the room.

"She okay?"

"Jesus!" Charlie jumped and spun around to face Dean. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." He whispered, taking in her shaking form. "C'mere."

She frowned as he stepped closer. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"O...kay."

Charlie left herself be pulled into a _hug_ from _Dean Winchester_. The man that didn't do anything that was qualified under 'Chick Flick Moment Material'.

"Thanks." She said quietly and pulled herself from his grasp. Nervous fingers plucking at her skirt.

Dean nodded and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

Charlie turned her head and muttered, "I should get to bed." And without another word hurried to her bedroom.

"Damn it!" Dean clenched his fist at his side and trudged to his room.

Emily and Dean have a _lot_ of work ahead of them.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
